Blog użytkownika:Uśmieszek/Rozdział 4.Zgromadzenie w domku nr 3
4. Zgromadzenie w domku nr 3 Percy Obudziłem się z bólem głowy. Znowu miałem sny. Śniło mi się, że znowu byłem w Tartarze i stałem przed Wrotami Śmierci, musiałem podjąć decyzje o zostawieniu tam Boba i Damasena. Nie chciałem ich tam zostawić rozważałem walkę żeby im pomóc ale nagle pojawiło się złote światło i usłyszałem głos Ateny „ Poświęcisz świat żeby ratować swoich przyjaciół „. Roztrzęsiony i spocony wstałem i poszedłem do łazienki. Kidy już się umyłem byłem już głodny więc udałem się na śniadanie. Doszedłem już do pawilonu. Przy głównym stole jak zwykle siedzieli Pan D i Chejron, nigdzie nie widziałem Rachel. Pewnie siedziała już nad następna przepowiednia pomyślałem. Podszedłem do stoika przy którym siedzieli już Jason i Nico. - Część – Powiedziałem lekko się krzywiąc bo głowa bolała mnie coraz mocniej. - Co tam? – Zapytał Nico wyciągając rękę na przywitanie, uścisnąłem i usiadłem na krześle - Znów miałem sny – Jęknąłem chwytając się za głowę - A na dodatek głowa mnie rwie, czuję się jakby ktoś mi młucił łyżką po czaszce. - Może idź do Chejrona, da ci coś na ból głowy – Zaproponował Jason – Co ci się śniło? - Mnie się śniło wojsko potworów które maszeruje w stronę obozu – Powiedział. - Zresztą Nicowi to samo. - Taa - Powiedział Nico - Nie dobrze – Mruknąłem nadal czując tępy ból w głowie. - Chłopie, to mało powiedziane – Powiedział Nico kręcąc głową – Ich wojska są 2 razy większe od ilości obozowiczów, a poza tym żebyś ty widział te potwory... Zasępiłem się. Resztę śniadania zjedliśmy w milczeniu. Wstałem od stołu, miałem już iść żeby się przygotować do ćwiczeń na arenie kiedy zauważyłem Chejrona który przywoływał mnie ręką, stała koło niego Clarisse w zbroi. Domyśliłem się, że musiało się coś wydarzyć na patrolu. - Co się dzieje? – Zapytałem zwracając się do nich i ściszając głos. - Nie jest dobrze – Powiedział Chejron – Clarisse widziała armie potworów zmierzającą w stronę obozu. - Gdzie? Kiedy? - Zmarszczyłem brwi, wiedziałem, że mamy za mało ludzi, jak powiedziała Atena będziemy musieli prosić o pomoc. - Za jakieś dwa może trzy dni będą przy naszym obozie. - Powiedziała Clarisse wyraźnie zmartwionym głosem. - Z której strony przyjdą? – Zapytałem - Od strony polany – Powiedziała łamiącym się głosem – Percy nie damy rady jest ich zbyt dużo, w dodatku między nimi są jeszcze boginie i bogowie. - Hmm.. - Myślałem gorączkowo patrząc na obozowiczów którzy nic nie wiedząc śmiali się i jedli śniadanie. - Będziemy musieli zwrócić się o pomoc... - Do kogo? - Spytała się Clarisse. - Do obozu Jupiter – Zacząłem – Jak bardzo jest liczna ich armia? - Przynajmniej dwa razy większa od ilości obozowiczów – Odpowiedziała szybko - No to nie ma na co czekać – Powiedziałem – Możemy też liczyć na pomoc Łowczyń. Pójdę do domku i zaraz się z nimi skontaktuje iryfonem . - Dobrze, jak już się czegoś dowiesz to mnie poinformuj – Powiedział Chejron - Mnie również ok – Odezwała się Clarisse - Dobra - Powiedziałem i odwróciłem się twarzą do jadalni. - Janson i Nico chyba przyglądali mi się już od dłuższego czasu bo patrzyli na mnie ze zmartwionymi twarzami. skinąłem na nich ręką żeby do mnie podeszli, chciałem żeby mi pomogli, podszedłem również do Annabeth która siedziała przy swoim stoliku. Położyłem jej rękę na ramieniu a ona się odwróciła. - Co? – Zapytała rozbawionym głosem, ale kiedy zobaczyła moja zaciętą minę spoważniała - Skończyłaś? - Skinęła głową – Chodź ze mną proszę – Powiedziałem i chwyciłem ją za rękę. - Co się dzieje? – Zatrzymała mnie i spojrzała mi w oczy. - Za chwile okej? Chodźmy jeszcze po Piper. Razem z Piper dołączyliśmy do Jasona i Nica którzy stali przy naszym stoliku. - Chodźcie ze mną do mojego domku, - Powiedziałem i ruszyłem, nic nie powiedzieli tylko od razu ruszyli za mną. Kiedy weszliśmy już do domku rozsiedli się po łózkach a ja stanąłem w środku żeby ich wszystkich widzieć. - Jest źle, - Zacząłem - Bardzo źle, Clarisse była na patrolu i mówiła, że widziała armię potworów idącą na nas. Jest ponoć dwa razy liczniejsza od nas. - Jak to? Dlaczego? Kto chce nas zaatakować ? – Zapytała Piper. - Tak jak w naszych snach - Powiedział Jason - Nie wiem kto ale na pewno nie jest to nasz przyjaciel – Powiedziałem - I na pewno chce nas zniszczyć – dopowiedział Jason - Taak, musimy się zwrócić o pomoc do obozu Jupiter i Łowczyń – Rozejrzałem się po przyjaciołach. - No to na co jeszcze czekamy skontaktujmy się z nimi – Powiedziała pozpieszająco Annabeth. Poszedłem do łazienki i przyniosłem do pokoju miskę pełna wody oraz młynek z rurka i dysza do rozpylania która dostałem od Tysona. Wyciągnąłem trzy drachmy i usiadłem koło Annabeth. Promień słońca padł na miskę a ja poczułem jak w brzuchu zaciska mi się węzeł, zmusiłem wodę aby płynęła przez młynek. Reszta usiadła naokoło nas, a Annabeth uniosła rurkę z dyszą do góry tak aby na mgiełkę padł promyk słońca. Woda zaczęła płynąć przez młynek do rurki i w końcu wyleciała w postaci delikatnej mgiełki na którą padło światło słoneczne i wytworzyła się tęcza. Wrzuciłem drachmę która znikła gdy doleciała do tęczy. - Irydo, Bogini tęczy przyjmij moją ofiarę i pokaż mi Franka w Obozie Jupiter. Mgiełka zajaśniała i pojawiła się tam przestraszona twarz Franka. - Weźcie mnie tak nie strasznie – Uśmiechnął się - Przepraszam – Odpowiedziałem – Siema - Siema - Część - Witaj - Siemka Przywitali się wszyscy. - Gdzie ty właściwie jesteś ? – Zapytał Jason Frank spojrzał do tyłu. - To pokój pretorów - Powiedział i wyszczerzył zęby – Wyremontowaliśmy go trochę. - Nie do poznania – Mruknąłem - Co tam u Hazel ? - Zapytał Nico - I Reyny – Dodała Annabeth - Wszystko u nich dobrze – Spojrzał gdzieś w bok – Reyena poszła coś załatwić w mieście bo teraz mamy przerwę ale za niedługo zaczynamy manewry a Hazel jest chyba u siebie – Zmarszczył brwi – coś się stało macie jakieś takie posępne miny. - No, bywało lepiej. Rachel już się z wami kontaktowała ? - Zapytałem - Nie, czemu miałaby... - Przerwał i jeszcze bardziej się zasępił – Nie mówcie, że odkryła przepowiednie.. Kiwnąłem głową. - My właśnie w tej sprawie – Powiedziałem – Powiem ci ją . - Kiwnął głową a ja zacząłem mówić. Kiedy powiedziałem mu wszystko jego twarz przybrała nieodgadniony wyraz. - Nie rozumiem – Powiedział i popatrzył po kolei na każdego z nas. - My niestety rozumiemy.. a przynajmniej po części – Powiedział Nico – Wczoraj złożyła nam wizytę bogini Eris, powiedziała, że któryś z nas - Wskazał na siebie, Jasona i na mnie – Jest tym najpotężniejszym herosem i, że będziemy poddani jakimś próbom żeby go wyłonić. A Rachel powiedziała, że czuje, że w przeciągu kilku dni przepowiednia się spełni. Frank przez cały czas słuchał kiwając głową. - Nie podoba mi się ta ostatnia linijka – Powiedział - Taa … nam również.. zwłaszcza ten kawałek o śmierci. - Powiedziałem – Na razie najgorsze jest to, że Clarisse widziała, że na nasz obóz maszeruje armia potworów, jest dwa, trzy razy liczniejsza i będzie tu za góra trzy dni. - Chcieliście prosić o pomoc ? – Zapytał Frank Kiwnęliśmy głowami. - Jasne pomożemy wam możecie na nas liczyć Reyna na pewno się zgodzi tak jak cały obóz , będziemy u was za dwa dni – Powiedział lekko się rozchmurzając. - Dzięki, nawet nie wiesz ile to dla nas znaczy – Powiedziałem z ulgą. - Chwila – Wtrąciła się Piper – Przecież potwory nie mogą przekroczyć bariery ochronnej obozu.- Annabeth odpowiedziała jej na to pytanie. - Tak, ale wśród armii są bogowie a oni już mogą. A jak już się tu dostaną to przywołają resztę potworów i będziemy otoczeni. - To brzmi sensownie – Przyznała po chwili - Dobra to ja idę powiedzieć Reynie – Powiedział i pomachał ręką na pożegnanie - Do szybkiego zobaczenia – Powiedziałem a połączenie się zerwało. - Ulżyło mi – Powiedziała Piper - Mnie również – Odezwała się Annabeth Spojrzałem na miskę i zobaczyłem że nie ma już prawie wody. - Idę napełnić miskę – Powiedziałem . Poszedłem do łazienki i po chwili wróciłem słysząc rozmowę. - ...ak mnie też – Powiedziała ze zmartwieniem w głosie Piper. - O co chodzi? - Spytałem sadowiąc się na łóżku obok przyjaciół - Dziewczyny martwią się tą kwestią o śmierci herosa – Powiedział Nico - Taa nie jest zbyt sympatyczna – Odpowiedziałem – Dobra tera do Thalii... Wziąłem do ręki drachmę i powiedziałem ta sama formułkę co wcześniej z tym tylko wyjątkiem ze zamiast Frank Obóz Jupiter powiedziałem Thalia łowczynie Artemidy. Obraz zamigotał i pojawiła się w nim Thaliia. Siedziała gdzieś na trawie a obok niej widać było pozostałe dziewczyny które coś jadły i rozmawiały, moje pojawienie się tam nie zrobiło na nich dużego wrażenia. - Część Percy – Powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko Thalia – Jason, Annabeth Nico i Piper dobrze was znowu widzieć, o co chodzi? - Mamy pewien problem – Zacząłem a pozostałe łowczynie spojrzały w moją strone nasłuchując – Wiesz pewnie co się stało z wyrocznia prawda – Skinęła głową – Ale Rachel razem z Ellą poskładały strzępy przepowiedni które zapamiętała Ella z Ksiąg Sybilli i udało im się złożyć jedna do kupy. - Super, to chyba dobrze no nie?- Spojrzała po nas i jej uśmiech zbladł, a na czole pojawiły się zmarszczki – To nie jest kolejna wielka przepowiednia? Milczeliśmy nie wiedząc jak to ująć. - No nie... - Powiedziała z niedowierzaniem. - Myślałam że na jakiś czas będzie spokój. - Nie mamy pewności – Odpowiedziała Annabeth , opowiedziała jej w skrócie co się stało podczas zdobywania sztandaru i powiedziała jej przepowiednie a także czego dowiedziała się Clarisse, czoło Thali jeszcze bardziej się zmarszczyło. - Pomożemy wam – Powiedziała odwracając się do swoich towarzyszek które zebrały się za jej plecami żeby posłuchać. Pokiwały głowami z entuzjazmem. - Zaraz wyruszymy w drogę, jutro powinnyśmy już dotrzeć do obozu. - Dzięki, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jesteśmy wam wdzięczne - Powiedziała Piper. - Nie ma sprawy – Odpowiedziała Thalia i na jej twarz powrócił lekki uśmiech – Do zobaczenia. - Do zobaczenia – Odpowiedzieliśmy chórkiem i obraz zamigotał i znikł. - Mam nadzieje, że pomoc zdąży dotrzeć zanim wróg zaatakuje. - Powiedział Nico - Taa, jak my wszyscy – Odpowiedziałem – Będę musiał pomyśleć nad strategią, Annabeth pomożesz mi ? – Zapytałem. - Jasne – Odpowiedziała i spojrzała mi w oczy – Miejmy nadzieję, że to wystarczy żeby pokonać wroga – Powiedziała zmartwionym głosem. Nachyliła się i dała mi buziaka w policzek. - Będę już lecieć mam dzisiaj pływanie po jeziorze mój domek będzie na mnie czekał – Powiedziała wstając – A poza tym skoro za parę dni czeka nas walka to chce jeszcze trochę potrenować. - Tak, Annabeth ma racje mój domek uczy dzisiaj latania na pegazach – Powiedziała Piper również wstając, pocałowała Jasona i razem wyszły za drzwi. Zostaliśmy sami. - To może i my chodźmy trochę potrenować – Zaproponował Nico - Czemu nie. – Odpowiedział Jason - To gdzie idziemy – Zapytałem - Może chodźmy najpierw na ściankę wspinaczkową – Zaproponował Jason - No to chodźmy – Powiedziałem Wstaliśmy i poszliśmy. - Co myślicie o tej przepowiedni – Zaczął Nico jak tylko wyszliśmy z domku. Przerażała mnie bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna. Wiedziałem, że któryś z nas ma zginąć. Jednocześnie czułem złość. Jeżeli to jest Wielka Przepowiednia to wychodzi na to, że to będzie moja trzecia, jeżeli oczywiście okaże się, że to ja jestem tym najpotężniejszym półbogiem. Pamiętałem co Apollo powiedział mi kiedyś, kiedy Rachel wypowiedziała swoją pierwszą przepowiednie, przepowiednie o Gai „ Percy twoja przepowiednia spełniła się po 70 latach ta może nie dotyczyć nawet twojego życia”. I co? Dotyczyła, aż za bardzo. Pomyślał by kto, że powinienem się już znudzić Mojrom ale nie jeszcze im mało. Ciekawe co tym razem wymyślą. Przez pierwszą przepowiednie wylądowałem w labiryncie, przez druga wylądowałem w Tartarze jestem ciekaw co się tym razem stanie. Doszliśmy już do ścianki na której nikogo nie było kiedy Jason się odezwał. - Szczerze, - Zaczął Jason – Nie chce o niej myśleć. Skoro ponoć przepowiednie z każdej jednej są gorsze to nie chce wiedzieć z kim któryś z nas będzie musiał się uporać. W końcu kto może być gorszy od Gai ? To pytanie mnie zastanowiło, bo kto może być gorszy od Gai żądnej śmierci ziemi. Jakiś cichy głosik odezwał się w mojej głowie... Tartar... nie nie chciałem o tym myśleć. To nie mógł być on. Gaia owszem jest potężna ale Tartar to klasa sama w sobie z nim się nie da walczyć. Z głębokich zamyśleń wyrwał mnie wrzask o pomoc. Wrzask dziewczyny której coś groziło. Zatrzymaliśmy się i rozejrzeliśmy. Kolejny krzyk, który jeśli się nie myliłem dobiegał zza wzgórza. ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) No i koljeny rozdział. tak na śiwęta ;D. Nie wiem w końcu jakiej długości będą rozdziały ale jak mi wyjdą tak wstawie xD.. WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT ;D Ps; Komentujcie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach